Hajimetede Wanai
by Akiyama Yuki
Summary: Ciuman pertama sesuatu yang sakral dan hanya untuk orang yang kita cintai saja bukan untuk sembarang orang/ AU/ Dedicated for Black and White of Shadowind Event/ mind to RnR


**Disclaimer: Naruto beserta isinya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini kecualikepuasan dalam menulis dan menghibur pembaca**

**Warning : AU, shikatema fic! OOC (pasti), typo, alur kilat, DLDR. dll**

**Dedicated for Black and White of Shadowind Event**

**Enjoy it...**

**.**

**.**

**TEMARI POV**

"Anak-anak sekarang kita akan segera berangkat. Perjalanan mungkin akan lama dan kita baru sampai di sana sekitar hampir petang." Pak Kakashi pengawas bis ini memberikan ceramah pembuka sebelum kami berangkat. Kami murid kelas 12 Konoha High akan berekreasi merayakan kelulusan. Tujuan kali ini adalah pantai di Kiri. Pantai yang terkenal indah dengan _sunset_ yang tidak akan disia-siakan oleh para pasangan berbagi kenangan romantis. Dulu aku juga ingin membuat kenangan romantis itu tapi sekarang sepertinya itu hanya mimpi.

Oh ya aku Temari, Sabaku no Temari. Aku salah satu murid di Konoha High. Pasti kalian bingung kenapa aku bilang seperti itu. Apa kalian mengira aku tidak punya pacar? Kalian salah! Hei aku punya pacar walaupun kami sekarang sedang ada masalah. Ya itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa menikmati rekreasi kali ini. Kecewa? Pasti! Aku sudah lama merencanakan ini bersama pacarku, Nara Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya ini di mulai sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Shikamaru biasanya akan pulang bersama denganku tapi belakangan ini dia bilang ingin pulang sendiri. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu tapi yang menjadi masalahku adalah ternyata selama ini dia pulang bersama perempuan lain. Yamanaka Ino, entahlah, awalnya kukira mereka memang sedang ada urusan biasa, tapi lama-lama aku cemburu. Siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat pacarmu mengacuhkanmu, tidak sms atau menelfonmu sama sekali selama seminggu penuh, dan malah terlihat jalan berdua dengan temanmu sendiri.

Aku sempat beberapa kali melihat mereka pulang bersama bahkan belanja-entah apa- banyak sekali. Beberapa temanku menenangkanku dengan berkata mereka kan sahabat, wajar kalau keluar bersama, bukankah dulu mereka juga sering seperti itu. Oke dulu atau bahkan saat aku dan Shika sudah jadian mereka masih sering keluar bersama. Tapi bersama Chouji, tidak hanya berduaan begitu.

Bisku mulai melaju menuju tempat rekreasi. Aku merasa perjalanan kali ini lumayan buruk. Shikamaru, Ino, dan Choji tepat duduk di tempat duduk di seberang tempatku duduk dengan Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata mabuk kendaraan, begitu duduk disebelahku dia bilang mau tidur agar tidak mabuk. Ya sial kuadrat! Aku juga mabuk kendaraan tapi berbeda dengan Hinata aku malah harus membuka mataku selama perjalanan ini. Saat aku tertidur maka ketika terbangun nanti aku akan merasakan pusing. Aneh? Memang. Dulu waktu studi tur kelas 11, Shikamaru selalu duduk disebelahku dan mengajakku mengobrol sekalipun perjalanan dilakukan dimalam hari. Pemalas itu bahkan tidak menguap saat menemaniku. Kenangan yang indah.

**End Temari POV**

Setelah 1 jam bis telah berangkat akhirnya Temari tak kuat menahan kantuknya. Dia tertidur di kursinya. Shikamaru yang daritadi mengawasi Temari dari kursinya, menghela nafas berat. Dia merasa bersalah pada Temari. Padahal dia bisa saja menemani Temari agar tidak bosan dan tetap terjaga. Tapi kelakuannya beberapa hari ini sepertinya telah membuat kesal Temari. Dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Temari, dia malah sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk Temari. "Merepotkan." Gumamnya lirih.

Sore menjelang, rombongan Konoha High sudah tiba di tempat tujuan. Penginapan yang disewa oleh Konoha High untuk rekreasi kali ini tepat menghadap ke pantai. Pemandangan indah tersedia saat mereka turun dari bis dan berada di depan penginapan. Para murid segera mencari pasangan masing-masing setelah diizinkan oleh guru mereka menikmati matahari terbenam dan harus kembali saat makan malam. Didalam bis terlihat di dalam Naruto sedang membangunkan Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata! Ayo bangun!" ujar naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata pelan.

"Enghh Na- Naruto.."_ Blush _Hinata dengan wajah merahnya terbangun.

"Ayo kita liat sunset Hinata." Naruto menarik-narik tangan Hinata antusias.

"Ki-kita bangunkan Temari dulu ya. Sepertinya dia juga tertidur saat perjalanan tadi," Naruto mengangguk tapi belum sampai Hinata membangunkan Temari tiba-tiba ada suara bariton yang menyela,

"Jangan dibangunkan. Biarkan dia tertidur." Kata si pemilik suara itu, pemuda berambut nanas sekaligus kekasih dari perempuan yang akan dibangunkan Hinata, Shikamaru Nara. Hinata dan Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Shikamaru. "Biar aku yang menggendongnya ke kamar jadi bisakah nanti kau juga bawakan tas Temari," Hinata mau membuka mulutnya tapi Shikamaru melanjutkan, " Kau, Ino, Temari, dan Tenten sekamar." Hinata mengangguk menyetujui perintah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangkat Temari yang sedang tertidur itu ala _bridal style_, dia menatapnya wajah tertidur Temari. Tenang dan damai, namun Shikamaru sadar begitu nanti Temari terbangun Temari akan mengalami pusing yang tidak sebentar. Aneh memang, tapi itulah Temari, perempuan merepotkan yang dia cintai. Shikamaru membawa Temari dan menuju kamar Temari. Untunglah tadi Shikamaru sempat menyuruh Ino kekamarnya dulu dan membuka pintu sehingga ia-yang sedang menggendong Temari- tak perlu kerepotan membuka pintu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...engghhh," terdengar lenguhan dari kamar itu. Kamar yang sedikit gelap, mungkin karena lampu belum dinyalakan dan diluar juga terlihat sudah malam. Sang empunya suara sekarang sedang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Ahh.. dimana ini? Di penginapankah?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi.. siapa yang membawaku kemari?"Temari menyentuh bibirnya, hangat. Dia teringat mimpinya, mimpi digendong Shikamaru .Tapi dia mencoba menepisnya, itu hanya mimpi lagipula itu tidak mungkin. Mereka kan sedang bertengkar. Dia mencoba turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke arah pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka dia berpapasan dengan Daimaru, salah satu murid sekolahnya yang juga teman semasa kecilnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka bertemu Daimaru, apalagi bertemu dalam kondisi begini. Dulu dia dan Daimaru sangat dekat tapi saat sudah beranjak dewasa, Daimaru mulai bergaul dengan anak-anak nakal di sekolah. Sifatnya pun juga mulai berubah. Daimaru memang menyukai Temari, tapi semenjak bergaul dengan anak-anak nakal itu Daimaru sudah mulai keterlaluan. Dia sering menggoda bahkan hampir mencium Temari, yang tentu saja langsung diberi bogem mentah oleh Temari ataupun _deathglare _oleh Shikamaru-saat Temari dan Shikamaru mulai berpacaran. Sejak itu Temari mulai menjauhi Daimaru.

"Lho Temari kau kenapa?" tanya Daimaru melihat Temari sedikit sempoyongan.

"Tidak.. tidak apa," Kata Temari."Kau tau kemana semua orang?" tanya Temari. Daimaru kenal Temari sejak kecil dan dia yakin kalau Temari sedang merasakan efek mabuk kendaraannya. Dia menyeringai tipis, tak terlihat oleh Temari.

"Mereka ke pantai. Bagaimana kalau kita menyusul?" tawar Daimaru.

"Hm.. baiklah." Jawab Temari. Mereka keluar dari penginapan dan di luar sepi-sepi saja. Temari sempat merasa curiga tapi dia tetap mengikuti Daimaru sampai mereka berhenti disalah satu pohon.

"Mana yang lainnya Daimaru?" tanya Temari was-was. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada orang. Hanya aku dan kamu, Temari." Jawab Daimaru sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sekarang Temari terkurung diantara Daimaru dan pohon itu, serta tangan Daimaru di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

"Da.. Daimaru.. Ka.. kau tidak akan.." belum sampai Temari selesai Daimaru sudah memotong kata-katanya, "Tentu Temari, tak akan ada yang mengganggu kita di sini." Kata Daimaru sambil menyeringai.

'Oh sial kepalaku masih pusing!' batin Temari. Temari ingin melawan apalagi menonjok wajah Daimaru tapi apa daya kepala tak sampai (?)

Daimaru mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari. Temari mendorong dada Daimaru menjauh. Tapi tenaga Temari tak cukup kuat untuk menahan Daimaru. Daimaru mulai merobek kemeja yang digunakan Temari. Hanya robek sedikit tapi sudah memperlihatkan bra yang digunakan Temari. Temari kaget dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia kesal, marah dan ingin sekali menghajar Daimaru yang sudah kelewat batas. Daimaru terus mendekat. Temari yang ketakutan memejamkan matanya erat sampai sesuatu asing menempel di bibirnya. Dia ingin menolaknya, mendorong tubuh didepannya hingga menjauh darinya. Air mata mulai keluar dari sela-sela matanya yang menutup. Sakit. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya tapi malah direbut oleh seorang bajingan seperti Daimaru. Ciuman yang sangat berarti yang akan hanya dia serahkan pada suaminya atau setidaknya orang yang dia cintai.

DHUAKK!

Baru 3 detik menempel di bibirnya tiba-tiba bibir itu terlepas disertai suara hantaman yang keras. Temari membuka matanya melihat apa yang terjadi. Daimaru tersungkur tak jauh darinya sementara terlihat sesosok yang sedang terengah-engah-kelihatannya sedang menahan emosi- sedang berdiri didepannya. Otaknya masih kosong menatap sosok didepannya sampai sosok itu menbungkuk dan mulai bersuara.

"Kau tak apa Temari?" tanya sosok berambut seperti nanas itu. Temari terdiam, tak berkata apa-apa. Sosok itu-Shikamaru- menoleh kearah Daimaru dengan tatapan benci. Sedangkan yang ditatap sedang mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau.. Aku. Akan. Membunuhmu!" geram Shikamaru dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Tapi terpotong saat tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dan terisak di dadanya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. jangan.. jangan Shika. Aku tak mau kau kena masalah hiks..." Isak Temari. Emosi Shikamaru mulai mereda.

"Enyah kau dari sini! Dan jangan sampai aku melihat kau dekat-dekat dengan Temari." Ancam Shikamaru.

Daimaru hanya bisa mendecih dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku menjagamu dari si brengsek itu maafkan aku." Temari menggeleng di dada Shikamaru.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu sekarang. Aku tidak betah kalau kau terus menjauhiku. gara-gara aku kau sampai berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang merepotkan seperti ini." Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai bercerita setelah sebelumnya memakaikan jaket yang dia gunakan pada Temari yang bajunya sudah robek. Sedikit kebesaran tapi lumayan untuk menutupi Temari.

"Maaf kalau kau sempat cemburu pada Ino. Sebenarnya selama seminggu ini aku sibuk membuat kejutan untukmu," Temari menatap Shikamaru bingung. Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Kau tau kan rekreasi ini dimajukan jadi kita baru pulang tepat tanggal 23. Aku sudah merencanakan sejak lama pesta untukmu tapi begitu mengetahui jadwalnya dimajukan mau tak mau aku harus mempersiapkan semua sebelum rekreasi ini dimulai. Maka dari itu aku minta bantuan Ino dan lainnya untuk mengurus pesta kejutan itu untukmu." Jelas Shikamaru.

Temari menangis, bahkan dia lupa kalau sepulang dari rekreasi ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dia sadar tidak mungkin menyiapkan pesta hanya dalam satu hari. Maka dari itu Shika dan yang lainnya sibuk dihari sebelum rekreasi. Dia menyesal telah berprasangka buruk pada kekasihnya, kalu saja dia mau memberikan Shikamaru kesempatan pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Ciuman pertamanya telah diambil oleh Daimaru. Dia terus terisak sambil metup mulutnya. Shikamaru merasa ada yang salah dengan tangisan Temari dia memperhatikan wajah Temari sambil menggenggam tangannya yang bebas.

"Hei kau kenapa Temari? Apa Daimaru melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir. Temari semakin terisak.

"hiks.. hiks.. ciuman pertamaku Shika.. hiks.. dia.. dia.. sudah mengambilnya huhuhu.." Shikamaru memeluk Temari sambil mengusap kepalanya. "aku.. hiks... aku tidak rela.. ciuman pertamaku diambil olehnya hiks.. setidaknya itu untuk hiks.. orang yang kucintai.. huhuhu.. setidaknya itu untukmu shika.. huhuhu.." racau Temari disela isakannya. Shikamaru kaget tapi dia langsung tersenyum mendengar kata-kata terakhir Temari. Shikamaru melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Teal Temari.

"cup.. cup.." Shikamaru menenangkan Temari sambil menghapus air mata dari pipi kekasihnya itu. Matanya menatap lurus mata Temari. Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu, Shikamaru merindukan mata indah Temari, mata yang terlalu indah dan memabukkannya.

"Tenanglah itu bukanlah yang pertama." Ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum lembut ke Temari.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Itu bukan Ciuman Pertamamu," Shikamaru mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Temari. "Ini adalah yang ketiga." Nafas hangat Shikamaru menerpa wajahnya. Hangat dan menenangkan. Temari entah kenapa memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sesuatu menempel dibibirnya. Tidak seperti tadi, ciuman dengan Shikamaru begitu memabukkannya, membuatnya larut dalam sensasi dibibirnya. Hanya 10 detik sampai Shikamaru menjauhkan bibirnya dan menatap Temari.

"Dan ini adalah yang keempat," jawab Shikamaru. Kali ini ciuman yang lebih dalam yang membuat mereka melupakan hal-hal buruk yang telah terjadi dan terhanyut pada kegiatan mereka saat ini. Merasakan kasih sayang antara satu sama lain.

**OWARI**

***Hajimetede Wanai: Bukan yang Pertama***

**Saya balik nih dengan fic AU.**

**Saya masukin Daimaru di fic ini soalnya dia pantes banget sebagai remaja salah pergaulan hehehe**

**Jadi buat penggemar Daimaru maaf ya kalo dia jadi kayak gini. Saya juga fansnya daimaru kok. Dia lucu sih :p**

**Ngebut ini bikinnya semoga kalian suka. Review ya! Kritik flame (yang membangun) saran diterima dengan senang hati**

**OMAKE**

Terlihat seorang berambut nanas sedang menggendong perempuan berkuncir empat di punggungnya.

"Hei apa maksudmu kalau itu bukan ciuman pertamaku?" tanya si perempuan sambil bersandar di bahu pemuda itu.

"_Mendokusei,_ sebenarnya..."

**Flashback**

Shikamaru masuk kekamar itu dandengan hati-hati membaringkan Temari di salah satu ranjang disitu. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang Temari setelah menyelimuti Temari. Memandang wajah gadis itu dan mulai membelai-belai poninya.

"Hei perempuan merepotkan, kenapa kau sampai tertidur sih. Kau tau kan itu tidak baik untukmu. Aku khawatir padamu. Cepatlah bangun dan semoga kau tidak sakit." lama Shikamaru mengamati bibir Temari yang sedikit kenapa tiba-tiba Shikamaru mendekati wajah Temari dan mencium bibir gadis yang sedang tertidur itu. Manis.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Shikamaru sambil mencium kening Temari dan beranjak pergi dari kamar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**eh minal aidzin wal faidzin ya**

**mohon maaf lahir batin**

**maaf kalo yuki pernah punya salah baik disengaja atau tidak n.n**

**Review! XD**


End file.
